


Storm in a Teacup

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [108]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John's Inner Monologue, John-centric, Nightmares, Sherlock's Violin, Song Lyrics, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song John wrote about his occasional tremors and nightmares, and about the things that soothe him - tea and Sherlock's violin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm in a Teacup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ihnasarima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihnasarima/gifts).



> Written for the Million Word Festival to a prompt by ihnasarima and cross-posted there.

Fingers shake, spill tea and memory  
Storm in a teacup  
Burning me

The tremor is an echo of a battle long gone  
The quicksand of moving ground my blood recalls  
Of the burning sky and how we fall  
Just a storm in a teacup

The silence after the storm  
I sip this calming remedy  
No furious sound  
No shaking ground  
Hush all around

I breathe deep the curling steam  
No storm in a teacup here.

Dreams go bad, wake cold and shivering  
Storm in a teacup  
Stirring me

The nightmare is a haunting of a ghost long gone  
The violin’s bow is a blade, cuts the dreamer free  
Of the bleeding boy and lets me see  
It’s just a storm in a teacup

The silence after the storm  
I sip this calming remedy  
No furious sound  
No shaking ground  
Hush all around

I breathe deep the curling steam  
No storm in a teacup here.

I breathe deep the curling steam  
No storm in a teacup here.

**Author's Note:**

> [Listen to me sing the melody a capella](http://www.narrellemharris.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/Storm_In_A_Teacup_Final.mp3) (if you dare).


End file.
